The Sun May Love The Moon
by The Lady Morana
Summary: Naruto should have been happy to come home to Konoha, but he never should have fallen in love with Kabuto. Now he's alone in a crowded village with a broken mind and heart. All he has is love for a man that he can't ever be with. WARNING Yaoi, KabuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Happy to be Home?

Thanks to: Kaellyn who suggested the name for this story.

Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed of Snakes and Foxes, there were 24 of you on the last chapter alone and I was supposed to be home five minutes ago. So I love you all, but I figured ya'll would want an update more than seeing your names in that update. If I'm wrong let me know and next time I'll wait till I have time to put everyone's names in it.

Big note of Thanks to: Kakashis-First-Kiss for being an awesome beta!

Disclaimer: Because this is new story I figure I better re-state the fact that I **don't** own Naruto or have anything to do with it.

Warning: Again because I this is a new story I need to re-warn you. I'm fairly sure that this story will contain yaoi. This first chapter contains mention of boy-love. So if you are offended by boy-on-boy then why are you reading the sequel to something like Of Snakes and Foxes?

---

A cold wind blew. Its frozen breath raised color in the cheeks of a silver haired medic and a pale red-eyed boy as they traveled through the forest, but the wind swept past them through the silent trees, knocking free golden leaves that still clung to their branches. It hit the tall walls of a village, whistling through the cracks and blasting through the open gates. It raced past the men who stood there to cut through the clothes of a young man with blond hair and freeze him to the bone.

Naruto turned to face the freezing wind. It sliced at his face like needles and ruffled his vibrant hair, but still he watched the gate that lead towards the forest and somewhere past the trees. Something about the wind reminded him of the man he had found himself in love with; entranced, he took a subconscious step forward, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shivered as he became aware of how cold the wind really was. His dark clothes, while ideal for the constant cool of a sub-terrain fortress, didn't stand up to the winter blast. Even his hooded cloak offered very little protection from the winter weather.

"Come Naruto." Kakashi's voice brought him back as close to reality as his damaged mind would let him come. He turned and once more followed Kakashi and Sai up the street.

Even in the cold the streets were crowded and busy villagers went about their work despite the wintery chill. Naruto didn't pay them any mind. He walked on in self-absorbed silence, even as they past the ramen stall and the old man there called out that he was so happy to see Naruto home safe that he would give him as much ramen as he could eat...

"Naruto!" The boy didn't show any sign that he had heard his name called and wouldn't have even paused if Kakashi hadn't stepped right in front of him.

"Naruto!" This time he did turn to meet the pink-haired girl that was racing towards him. She ran into him with as much force and power as the train that he had once seen in the far north. Her hug knocked the breath from him and left him gasping for air, but even after he regained his breath he said nothing and his dull blue eyes didn't focus on anything.

"I was so worried! I thought we'd never see you again! But you're safe!" Her eyes gleamed with tears as they swept over the small group, "Did you find Sasuke?" Naruto whole body went rigid and his blank eyes came alive with hate for a moment he seemed about to say something, but his passion faded as quickly as it has come and left him standing limp again. The girl face turned white with fear.

"Oh no! He, Orochimaru, didn't already take his body did he? Is it too late to save Sasuke?" This time Naruto's lips drew back from his teeth and his anger didn't fade.

"Yes, it's too late to save that bastard; it always was. Someone who would betray their friends and village isn't someone you can save; it's someone that should be put down like a mad dog. I'll be glad when that snake wears his skin as his own; it's the least someone like him deserves."Naruto spat before turning away, the energy draining from him already, but enough still remained for him to respond when she called him.

"I don't want to talk to an empty-headed girl like you who would throw herself away for a self-serving bastard like Sasuke." The name came out like a curse and Naruto turned and started up the road, the last of his violent energy spent. Sakura was left to stand, confused, in the middle of the street.

"But he cared for Sasuke like a brother," she said, her thoughts making their way to her voice.

"Aw, but doesn't Sasuke want to kill his darling brother? Perhaps Naruto finally learned what it means to be "˜cared for' by an Uchiha. Nothing says I love you like a knife aimed for the heart." Sai ducked as Sakura struck at him and, flashing a smile, he ran to catch up to Naruto and Kakashi, who were already disappearing around a corner.

---

AN: Here it is! The sequel that still won't behave! I have had a very tentative outline of the sequel since about half way through Of Snakes and Foxes, however Kabuto didn't behave. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Naruto, and while it annoyed me that I couldn't control him it was fine until Naruto fell in love with Kabuto. So I had a fit and they didn't listen and now I have to figure out a new plot for the sequel.

So if you would like to see something happen let me know. I can't promise I'll put it in, but I'll certainly think about and give you credit for requesting it if I do. -Morana


	2. Chapter 2: Still Bound

BIG HUGE THANKS TO: Kakashis-First-Kiss who is still my wonderful beta! I can't possibly thank her enough.

Thanks to: Odoori Kimura, Takai-taka, qwertyposty, JigokuShoujosRevenge, kyothefallenkit, RaitenKitsune, Syciara-Lynx, Dreamsofdragons, txgirl123, Lady Renyel of Arella, KitsuneyJenfner, geka0taitsume0taikaiyou, DarkRavie, Kakashis-First-Kiss, and Anonymous Sister of the Author who reviewed, I love you all!

---

Tsunade sighed and turned away. Physically, there was nothing wrong with Naruto. He was thinner than he had been, but he wasn't unhealthy. In fact, he was healthier then he had ever been. It made sense if had Kabuto been the one taking care of him. Despite the condition of his body, his mind didn't seem to be there. He was forever staring towards the gates of Konoha as if trying to see beyond those woods.

The only physical imperfections were two perfectly straight scars over the top of Naruto's whisker marks. They brought up questions, but, like all questions asked of Naruto, they went unanswered. In fact, they had almost nothing to go on except for the letter from Kabuto, Kakashi's mission report, and Naruto's reaction to Sasuke's name. From the letter they had learned that Naruto was being kept prisoner by Orochimaru and that it would be advisable to save him as soon as possible. From Kakashi's mission report they had learned that Naruto thought himself in love with Kabuto and would rather have not been brought home. From Naruto's reaction they could assume that Sasuke had done something unforgivable. It was like trying to put together a puzzle that you'd never seen the picture of with some of the pieces missing.

Tsunade had sent Naruto home; there was no reason to keep him at the hospital when he had nothing more than two scars. Still, she worried about the part of the story they didn't know, and knowing Orochimaru only made her worry more. Just to make herself feel more secure, she ordered Team Kakashi to check on Naruto hourly and make sure he was alright.

Naruto had been sent home, but he didn't go there. Instead, went to stand at the gates to the village. He stood, watching the quiet forest, waiting for someone he knew would never come. He was vaguely aware of the gate guards watching him and he wondered how far he could run before they caught him. The thought didn't get very far: he had nowhere to run. Sadly, he turned from the gates and wandered to his house.

He entered the small building to find exactly as he had left it: a mess. He'd grown used to neatness. Orochimaru's servants kept his room spotless and Kabuto at least organized his lab. Staring at the mess was like walking in to find his old self sitting there. He walked into the bedroom and froze. There on the table cold black eyes stared up at him. Naruto lips drew back in a snarl and he knocked the picture against the wall. He heard glass shatter and the picture fell face down.

One of the larger pieces of glass at his feet and Naruto picked it up. Its sharp edge glittered in the light. Naruto pressed his finger to the edge and hissed as he drew it away bloody. Holding the stinging cut in his mouth, he placed the glass shard down by his bed. He supposed he should eat, but he wasn't really hungry. Still nursing his cut he fell into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_The sun beat down warm on his back and he lay in the grass. Everything was warm and soft, and he felt at peace. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't shy away. Instead he turned so the hand was placed on his bare chest and he could see the hand's owner._

_The man's silver hair glittered in the sun and his pale skin looked out of place in this summery scene. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but the man silenced him with a kiss. The boy decided that whatever he had been about to say could wait and kissed back feverishly. The man moved so he was straddling the boy in the grass beneath him. The boy gasped as pale, cold fingers danced across his chest._

_The boy threaded his fingers through the silver hair, discarding the hair tie that kept it all back. He decided it wasn't fair that he was the only one shirtless and began pulling off the man's layers of clothes. After removing the man's shirt he let his fingers trace the webbed scars lining his chest. He broke their kiss to bring his mouth to the scars, running his tongue along the lines, tickling the sensitive skin found around their puckered edges._

_The man gasped in pleasure as the small, warm tongue danced across his chest. A humming escaped his lips that almost sounded like a name. His hands traced the smooth tan skin of the little blond beneath him. He brushed the black seal on the boy's stomach so lightly it was like butterfly wings._

_The hand slowly pushed down the boys pants and the boy yanked at the man's. The boy's eager hands reached out, but the man above him changed. His hair grew longer and dark and hung like a dark curtain around the boy's face. The bed of warm grass died, wind grew cold, and the sun clouded over._

_In horror the boy meet the glowing golden orbs above him. The dark purple paint stood out in sharp contrast against his almost transparent pale skin. He shoved at the monster that now towered above him. He tried to scream out in protest but found he had no voice._

_He pushed and shoved till he wore himself down to a state of exhausted panting._

_Please…his lips formed the words, but no sound escaped his throat. The monster leered at the boy before slamming into him. The boy threw back his head and uttered a soundless scream bitter enough to shatter the dead trees surrounding them._

_There was no sound save for the imagined breathing of monster. The monster moved up and down while silent tears streamed down the face of the boy beneath him. Finally, after a short eternity, it ended and as the world faded into darkness the monster leaned and breathed into the boy's ear,_

_"You belong to me, pet; you always will."_

Naruto woke with the same soundly scream that had broken the trees in his dream on his lips. The monster's words echoed through his head.

"No, you're wrong! Kabuto said I was free!" Naruto shouted at the darkness.

'Yes, but where is Kabuto now?' A voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere whispered. "If he actually loved you, don't you think he'd be here now? Do you think he would have just walked away?"

Stupid voice! Naruto wanted it to be quite, he didn't want to hear his thoughts whispered to him by his walls.

"He didn't love you. No one ever has. You're alone; you've always been alone and you belong to me." Panic welled up in Naruto; the monster's voice was in his walls. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he grabbed the large glass shard from the bedside table.

"I can't belong to you if I die!"

---

AN: There you have it! Nearly a month after the first chapter, but at least its here. I'd like to thank Flightless Bird for giving me the idea about the dream. Huggles to her. Just so you all know my grades are coming out tomorrow I think, and when my parents see my calculus grade they will kill me. It may take me awhile to reincarnate myself and get my computer privileges back so if there's another long weight just know I'm busy being dead. -Morana


	3. Chapter 3: Sick of Being Heartsick

BIG HUGE THANKS TO: Kakashis-First-Kiss who beta-ed this story way fast, and who's idea it was to post it tonight.

THANKS TO: txgirl123, ExplodingChickenOfDoom, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Dreamsofdragons, DarkRavie, KitsuneyJenfner, and Lady Renyel of Arella for reviewing! I love reading my reviews and they are the reason I keep writing!

---

A shrill scream pierced the night as Sakura looked through Naruto's bedroom window. She'd still been angry at him for saying those things about Sasuke, so she hadn't bothered to come and check on him when she was supposed to. Now, half an hour late, after being chastised by Kakashi, she looked down on where Naruto lay with a bloody glass shard in hand.

She jumped down to the small balcony and found the window unlocked. Rushing into the room, she found that Naruto still had a pulse. Quickly she worked to close his wounds, replacing the blood he had lost. After the wounds were closed she lifted him from the floor and raced towards the hospital, all the while knowing that if she'd showed up when she was supposed to Naruto wouldn't be almost dead.

---

Tsunade pursed her lips as she looked down at the bed were Naruto lay. Along with replenishing Naruto's blood, they had given him drugs to keep him asleep until it could be decided what to do with him. It was obvious that he couldn't stay alone. Tsunade glared at her student. It was equally obvious that she couldn't leave Sakura in charge of watching him and Kakashi was needed for missions too often.

While Naruto couldn't be left with Sakura or Kakashi he couldn't stay at the hospital. Tsunade still had no idea what exactly Orochimaru had done to Naruto, and she didn't want the boy's current state to be known to the whole village. This left only Sai. Tsunade was reluctant to send Naruto with the smiley boy; if Sai knew something that meant Root knew something, but then that meant that Root already knew the situation.

She sighed; it would be nice if Orochimaru could be content being a normal missing-nin and leave the village entirely alone instead of still managing to create problems. She'd have to look into having ANBU move Orochimaru up on their hit list, not that it really mattered. They never got anyone worth getting anyway. She shook her head to clear it of Orochimaru and called for Shizune to bring Sai. She glanced over to where Naruto lay, the long pale cuts that she and Sakura couldn't heal and Kyuubi wouldn't heal running from Naruto's wrist all the way up to the bend of his elbow, shining in the moonlight. Tsunade sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

---

The bath water was warm, but it still but set Naruto's pulse racing.

"Just a snap of my fingers." Naruto could hear that voice. He froze unable to move forward.

"Come here, pet." Naruto stepped back shaking his head, his body shivering. His back something warm and solid and he spun still wrapped in his delusion to see Sai cold face.

Sai could see the fear alive in Naruto's eyes.

"No." Naruto gasped, unshed tears making his eyes dance, "No."

"A bath is hardly something to be afraid of; if you are going to living my house you're going to be clean." Sai's smile never wavered as he took a step into the room forcing Naruto one step backwards, one step closer to the tub.

"No." Naruto whispered, a single tear running down his check.

"Undress or I'll undress you. I promise I won't hurt you." Naruto bit his lip, and turned to stare at the bath. He shut his eyes and his mind to the glowing golden eyes that haunted him, and in their place he put Kabuto's soft eyes. He let himself feel the water trickle down through his hair and the soft sponge press against his back. He sighed letting the image go and slowly began to undress. He could feel Sai eyes watching him, but he knew that Sai had orders never to leave him alone.

Sai watched Naruto shrug out of his clothes. As the boy's shirt came off his thin arms were exposed: arms that, in spite of Kyuubi's healing chakra, still bore faint pink lines. Sai watched Naruto hesitate before stepping into the warm water.

Naruto jumped as he felt a cool hand touch his shoulder.

"Would you like help with your back?" Sai voice was the same unrevealing tone as always. Naruto didn't move for a moment, and then he silently handed Sai the sponge and leaned forward. Sai ran sponge down Naruto's smooth back.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind drift. Sai's soft hands on his back were replaced by Kabuto's.

"Yes, I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone." It was Kabuto's words that echoed through the small bathroom now, and Naruto felt hot tears trickle down his face. The tears didn't go unnoticed by Sai who wrapped an arm around Naruto to wipe one away.

"You're crying." Sai stated bringing the finger to his mouth and tasting the salty water, "Why?" The seemingly normal question gave Naruto a pause. How do you explain heartsickness to a person who has been taught to feel nothing?

"Because I miss him." Naruto whispered. Sai cocked his head.

"And that makes you…," Sai casted around for the right word, "sad?" Naruto nodded. He stared at the wall.

"So sad it hurts." Sai was still confused. Why should Naruto be sad that he wasn't able to see an enemy anymore? And why should it hurt? Wasn't sorrow, like any other emotion, just a figment of your mind?

"Why do you miss him?" Sai asked. Perhaps knowing that would make the rest make more sense.

"Because I love him." Nope, that definitely didn't help.

"How did you love him? Show me." The idea of feeling an emotion so strongly it could actually hurt intrigued Sai.

Naruto sat perfectly still. How could he 'show' Sai how he loved Kabuto? The feeling of Kabuto's lips on his came instantly to his mind; the feeling was more than that. Naruto paused, Sai wouldn't understand anything besides a physically attachment. He spun in the bathwater and kissed Sai without warning just as he had once kissed Kabuto.

Naruto pulled away leaving a very shocked Sai, so shocked in fact that he had forgotten to plaster his customary smile on and was left with his naturally emotionless expression. A thought was forming in Naruto's head. He was sick of being heartsick, was sick of not being able to move on. Maybe, just maybe, if he could love Sai than maybe he could make Kabuto nothing more than painfully memory.

He leaned up again and wrapped his arms around Sai neck kissing him hard. Coming out of his shock Sai kissed back unsure what else to do. Naruto gasped as his knees slipped on the smooth bottom on the bath and with arms still around Sai he fell back into the tub. Sai landed gracelessly on top of Naruto who, after getting his breath back, kissed Sai again.

Sai found an odd thing happening: his mind was racing and instinct was taking over. Soon his sopping clothes were pulled from his body and tossed from the tub. His hands explored Naruto's perfect body.

Naruto gasped as he and Sai moved as one. He felt bitter disappointment that even here, entwined with Sai, it was Kabuto that he saw. As he arched his back in pleasure it was Kabuto he saw above him clouded by the steam rising from the hot bath; not Sai. Even as his world flashed white he had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood not cry out Kabuto's name. And as they lay together in the cooling water a single tear escaped, unnoticed, and fell down Naruto's wet face.

---

AN: I haven't been murder for my bad grades just yet, mainly because my parents haven't seen them '-.- So this is just a warning that I may not be able to post for a while… a rather long while. -Morana


	4. Chapter 4: To Fight the Shadows

Huge Thanks To: Kakashis-First-Kiss for being an awesome beta, without her I'd have to subject you all to my horrid grammar and spelling!

Thanks To: hogo-chan, Dreamsofdragons, Odoori Kimura, geka0taitsume0taikaiyou, Liana Uchiha, Syciara-Lynx, Anonymous Sister of the Author, DarkRavie, ExplodingChickenOfDoom, and KitsuneyJenfner for reviewing!

I would like to offer an apology for the SaiNaru, it is something that I promised my sister, Flightless Bird, a long time and she not only knows where I sleep but sleeps in the same room. Trust me, not including one of her favorite ships when I said I would, would be bad. But I promise that I kept Kabuto alive for a reason and KabuNaru is still the main point of this story. So Anonymous Sister of the Author in particular I'm sorry.

---

Kabuto stood beneath the cold sun. This winter seemed colder than years before, and nothing seemed to make Kabuto warm again. The cold air hurt his lungs to breathe…and yet he still stood here, watching the setting sun.

"Come with me," the wind in the barren trees whispered. Kabuto shook his head. Insanity might be a prerequisite for working for Orochimaru, but hearing voices was going a little far.

"Come back with me," the wind begged. Something golden flickered in Kabuto's peripheral vision and he spun around. For one brief moment he saw a tan boy with golden hair, standing in broken sunlight that seeped down through the leafless trees.

"Kabuto," the wind whispered and Kabuto took a quick step forward, hope suddenly filling his heart. But the illusion cruelly shattered, leaving nothing but a few golden leaves clinging stubbornly to the dormant tree. Kabuto laughed bitterly. Now he wasn't only hearing things, but seeing things as well. He should see a doctor…except he was the doctor. Kabuto laughed again, and he walked down to the constant cool of the underground.

As the darkness settled around him Kabuto felt two sets of charka flare up. Kabuto could tell by the edges on the overwhelming power flares that this wasn't training, these ninja meant to kill one another. Kabuto eyes widened as he recognized the charka signatures. It would seem that Sasuke and Orochimaru had come to the end of their agreement…and Sasuke wasn't paying up.

-

Naruto lay sprawled out over Sai's sofa, giving the ceiling a blank look. He hated Sai's dark little apartment. He hated its dim walls covered with pictures with blank name tags. If Sai wasn't going to name the picture then why did he feel the need to put little blank tags beneath them? The pictures obviously meant something, for someone who claimed to feel nothing Sai sure was dramatic.

Naruto rolled his eyes; Sai's weirdness was a subject that one could spend a whole afternoon considering, but it wasn't what Naruto cared to waste his time with. No, he still had the problem of that voice that spoke to him in the shadows and seeped into his dreams. It was worse now, because he couldn't wrap himself in memories of Kabuto anymore. Every time he'd try to replace the monster with Kabuto the image somehow got tangled with Sai's, which left Naruto feeling dirty and very guilty. Trying to replace Kabuto with Sai had been dumb idea; you don't get to pick who you fall in love with or when it happens.

But that wasn't what Naruto wanted to spend this afternoon thinking about either. No, he had decided he needed a plan. He couldn't stay the way he was, it would destroy the little scrap of a human soul that still lived in him. Konoha was no longer a place he could call home. His fingers skated across the long scars on his wrists. The only way to not belong to the monster in the shadows was to belong to someone else, and Naruto only knew one person he could ever belong to. It was just a matter of finding him.

-

Sai watched Naruto from the shadows of the branches of a tree outside the open wind. He knew that the boy couldn't see him even if he'd bothered to look. He watched with curiosity as Naruto stroked the scars that marred the prefect skin of his arms. Sai had seen for himself that unlike most ninja those scars on Naruto's wrists and the two on his face were the only to grace his body. It was one of many confusing facts about Naruto. The only other ninja that Sai knew that bore no marks of their trade were ninja like him. Raised from infancy to be assassins and thieves, and likely as not to never engage in fair hand-to-hand combat.

More curious than the absence of a history written in scars were the feelings that Naruto raised in Sai. Not emotion really, or at least not in a form that Sai could recognize. No, these feelings were more primeval; these were refined emotions. They consisted of the desire to dominate and to make something beautiful belong to oneself alone. Sai was not fool enough to say that he loved Naruto, or even cared for the boy. He knew his desire was much less whimsical and very much for tangible and there less dangerous. It was only if he actually started to care for Naruto that he would be in danger of becoming weak. He knew that if such a weakness ever presented itself he would simply have to rid himself of Naruto the way a gardener prunes dying branches from a tree.

---

AN: I didn't get killed! I'm still not sure how that worked out but I'm smart enough not to ask questions! I have however been very busy and will stay very busy until after Christmas, it sucks when your mom is a priest Christmas means lots of work at church and lots and lots and lots of acolyte and I'm the acolyte master so even when I'm not doing it I have to help! But I digress. The point is I'm busy and so expect delays in the updates… again. -Morana


	5. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

BIG HUGE THANKS TO: Kakashis-First-Kiss for being an awesomely awesome beta!

Thanks to: Soulcaster, odoorikimura, RedMoonLight009, hogo-chan, Syciara-Lynx, Anonymous Sister of the Author, DarkRavie, JigokuShoujosRevenge, KitsuneyJenfner, Lady Renyel of Arella, hogo-chan, Dreamsofdragons, Odoori Kimura, geka0taitsume0taikaiyou, and Liana Uchiha for reviewing! I love everyone of you (in a non-freaky kinda way)

---

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade said, slamming her hands down on the table. "I forbid it!"

"But it's for the best!" Naruto cried indignantly. With his new found resolve he found it easier to act a little more…alive.

"You tried to kill yourself! What makes you think I'm going to let you go out on a mission? Do think I'm fool enough to put you in a situation where someone can do the job for you?" she yelled. Naruto flinched back, but wasn't dissuaded. Sai and Sakura exchanged a glance behind his back and Kakashi leaned back against a wall with his nose in a book.

"I know that was stupid, and I'm very glad I didn't succeed in killing myself. I was confused by what had happened to me. But right now I think the best thing for me to do is not baby myself. I just need to act normal. Besides, can Team Kakashi really afford both me and Sai missing, and can Konoha afford replacements for us?" Naruto did his best to stay calm. He just needed to get out of the village.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. He seemed almost back to his old self, but something was off. Naruto shouldn't have been able to snap out of that deep depression so easily, but he had a point. There were never enough ninja and confining two well trained and tested ones to the village was a luxury Tsunade didn't really have. She sighed.

"Fine, your team will be leaving for a mission in the Land of Lighting. They have requested help searching for a missing-nin. Orochimaru's always rumored to be there, I want you to look into it without being obvious. We aren't sure where that land's loyalties lie." Naruto eyes flashed at the mention of Orochimaru, but he managed to conceal it. Where Orochimaru was Kabuto would be as well. The group turned to go, but Tsunade stopped them,

"Naruto, you are not free to go back to your own home yet. And on this mission Sai will still be watching you very closely." Naruto made a face. "But…" He whined, but it didn't really matter being sent out on a mission, particularly a mission that brought him so close to his goal; because that was what he'd wanted out of this meeting.

"No! As you pointed out earlier, Konoha can't afford to lose ninja to suicide!" Naruto glared momentarily, before following the rest of his team out of the door.

"Do you think that's wise Tsunade-sama? Sending Naruto out like that?" Shizune asked worriedly. "What else could we do? Let him waste away in the village? No. Even if he ends up dead, he'll die a ninja and not a scared boy in a dark house."

"But the elders…" Shizune began.

"Won't know unless someone tells them, and since Danzo has yet to mention Naruto's suicide attempt to them. I do think he will." Tsunade's brown eyes were fixed on Shizune, who blushed and mumbled something that she had to do and left. Tsunade stood and looked out her window with the horrible feeling that she would never see Naruto stand in her office again.

-

Kabuto stood above the ruined mass of Orochimaru's form. He looked down at it disdainfully; he'd been a fool to play with fire not once, but twice. Kabuto had seen the Uchiha in the hallway and had made a point of ignoring him; the boy had death on the mind and reasons to want revenge on Kabuto. But Sasuke wasn't who Kabuto was thinking of at the moment. No, Kabuto was thinking horrible selfish thoughts about a certain little blond. Kabuto's glasses flashed and he turned and left the room. As he left, the knowledge that love is a very selfish thing clung to him.

-

Sasuke walked through the woods followed, silently for once, by Suigetsu. He felt rather let down. Killing Orochimaru had been…easy, and Sasuke felt cheated. It was, he supposed, partly his own fault, since he had waited until the man was at his weakest, but still he felt that Orochimaru could have risen to the occasion. Sasuke mentally shrugged. It didn't matter. Itachi wouldn't let him down.

It was his intention to simply leave the Land of the Lightening. There was nothing for him here; the place was even particularly warm. That had been the plan, until purely by chance he stumbled on to some very familiar charka signatures. An evil smile came to Sasuke face. He simply couldn't pass up this opportunity to toy with his old teammates: he might even get around to killing some of them this time.


	6. Chapter 6: Because You're Weak

Thanks to: Kakashi's-First-Kiss for being an awesome beta!

Thanks to: JigokuShoujosRevenge, RedMoonLight009, Dreamsofdragons, crimsondeathhurts, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Syciara-Lynx, Lady Renyel of Arella, Soulcaster, and DarkRavie for reviewing.

"You may have the dark haired boy; he was just my replacement andtherefore of no interest to me. Also, if the girl or the white haired man get in the way, you may kill them, but you are not kill the blond. I have a special interest in him. Do you understand?"

"And here I thought the only person the saintly Uchiha wanted to kill was his brother. I'm proud of you: you're becoming less of a sorry ass leaf-nin every day."

"Do you understand?" Black eyes met bloody eyes but Suigetsu was the first to look away.

"Yes," he said sullenly; but looking down at his prey he smiled. The blond was nothing special anyway.

-

Naruto sneezed and shifted uncomfortably. He felt like he was being watched, but he didn't mention it to the others because they would tell him he was just being paranoid. Perhaps he was, but the presence felt different from the one that lurked in every shadow. Naruto fidgeted again. This feeling was going to drive him insane unless he went and looked. He stood and, as he expected, his teammates protested until he assured them that he didn't need an escort to use the bathroom.

He slid off into the night and left a shadow clone to return to the group in a few minutes. He couldn't feel the eyes on his back anymore, but every hair on his body stood on end with tension. He looped around and up to the top of the hill so he could look down on his watchers.

His eyes scanned the forest and at first saw nothing. Then he noticed a figure standing, perfectly still, in a dark hooded cloak. A flick of his wrist brought a knife from his sleeve and he lunged towards the figure. At the same moment the target seemed to become aware of him and a sheath of blue chakra covered his hand. The hood fell away revealing the silver hair and cool black eyes of Yakushi Kabuto. Naruto froze, and Kabuto looked equally surprised.

"Kabuto," Naruto whispered. He couldn't believe it. The point of this mission had been to find the man that was now standing right before him. Kabuto smiled and took a step forwards.

"I've missed you Naruto," he whispered.

-

Suigetsu quite literally slipped through the trees, his watery body making it easy to move without a sound. Sasuke had gone off to play with his friend and now all Suigetsu had to decide was which of the remaining ninja to kill first.

He recognized the man known as Kakashi and knew that there would be trouble if he wasn't killed quickly. But by the way that nameless dark hair boy moved he looked dangerous too. Suigetsu smiled wickedly. He'd just have to kill them all at once and then chop them up into beautiful little pieces using one of their own blades.

-

"Kabuto!" Naruto cried, his voice full of joy, and he quickly closed the distance between the two of them, throwing his arms around Kabuto's neck.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't live without you," Naruto cried softly. With his face buried in Kabuto chest, he didn't see the young man's wicked smile.

"I know you couldn't." The glowing blue blade leapt to his hand. "And that makes you weak. What makes you think that I could care for something like you?" The blade plunge into Naruto stomach and slide up under his ribs. The boy gasped, fresh blood coming to his lips. He slid down Kabuto's body and knelt, head bowed, at the man's feet while his betrayer looked down with a cruel smile on his face.

"Why?" Naruto managed to gasp out. His heart hurt so badly, why did his heart have to hurt? He didn't think he'd be stabbed there.

"I already told you, because you're weak. In such as world as we live in the weak aren't worth the energy they spend to live. Don't worry; in death you'll have worth to me, it's not every day I get the chance to dissect the remains of a Jinchuuriki." Naruto whimpered and coughed violently.

"But I love you," he rasped, "and you… you said you loved me."

"I've said a lot of things in my life; it's impossible for all of them to be true." Naruto coughed again. His vision was fading, but even as consciousness was deserting him, he felt the acute sting of betrayal.

-

AN: Yay an update! Happy me! Oh yes please remember that I almost always have a reason for the things I do, if a character is acting very odd then perhaps there is a reason for it. Now I have to go study for my 3 tests tomorrow and do my mountains of homework I've neglected till now! -Morana


	7. Chapter 7: Red Eyed Reflections

THANKS TO: My beta Kakashis-first-kiss. I really need one of those mugs that say 'I love my beta'

Thanks to: the randomist, Lanna, crimsondeathhurts, DarkRavie, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Dreamsofdragons, and Syciara-Lynx for reviewing!

---

Kabuto ran through the forest. He'd finally picked up Naruto's chakra signature. Something very close to fear coursed through his veins however: almost on top of Naruto's signature was Sasuke's. Kabuto felt Sasuke's chakra spike and Naruto's plummet and ran faster. If he didn't make it in time he'd never forgive himself. His blue chakra blade cut away branches that were in his way. As he cleared away the last of the branches, a strange sight met his eyes. Naruto's pierced body was sliding to the ground while a mirror image of Kabuto stood above him, using his signature charka scalpel. The jutsu wasn't perfect though; blood was spreading its crimson stain across his chest. The mirror turned, and red eyes shown through the façade.

"You did it wrong. Apparently your Sharingan is flawed," Kabuto said calmly, all the while wishing he could rip Sasuke's still-beating heart out.

"No I didn't. Your jutsu doesn't allow the victim to bleed, and I really wanted to see him bleed."

"What good will blood do you? Kyuubi chakra will just heal him, you know that," the red-eyed Kabuto leered.

"What good will the demon do if the chakra path ways at the heart are too damaged to use?" Kabuto's eyes widened and he took a step towards Naruto but Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Do you really want to try and save him? I have plenty of reasons to kill you; can you afford the chakra that would take? Besides, I'm not wearing your form because it's flattering; he thinks you tried to kill him." Kabuto continued walking and knelt down beside Naruto. Soft green healing light lit his hands and his heart raced as he moved over Naruto heart. He felt Sasuke come up behind him.

"It won't work, he might as well be dead anyway. Think of it as a service to the world." One step closer and Kabuto ripped his hands away from Naruto chest and slammed them into Sasuke. The poisoned healing jutsu raced hungrily through Sasuke's body.

"I won't let you kill me!" Sasuke shouted as Kabuto's form ripped away. His charka surged and the air around him whined the Chidori formed in his palm. The jutsu flickered dangerously and Sasuke screamed as his own chakra burned at this arm. He fell to his knees clutching at his wrist trying to control his power.

"You bastard!" He shouted as the Chidori screamed up his arm. Kabuto bent down again and began to carefully heal Naruto's heart. He could have laughed; Sasuke had just missed Naruto's chakra center, and the Kyuubi leapt to the healing of its host.

Kabuto carefully picked Naruto up off the ground and cradled him against his chest. He turned to look at Sasuke and watched with cold eyes as one of the last of a proud family died as his own charka turned against him. In his arms Naruto stirred.

Even in his dying pain, Sasuke noticed the boy stir.

"Naruto help me! I escaped Orochimaru and was coming to find you when I found him trying to kill you! Look what he did to me!" Naruto stiffened and looked up at Kabuto's cold face.

"You're dying because your pride has finally caught up to you and because you tried to hurt Naruto," Kabuto said coolly. Sasuke howled in pain.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto save me!" Sasuke cried, and Naruto was struck by the memory of a time not so long ago when he'd asked just as desperately for Sasuke's help.

"It's not any of my business if Orochimaru's dogs kill each other. I believe it was you that taught me that it was up to the master what happened to the pet." Sasuke made an ugly face but didn't have enough control over his body to attack, but even an injured snake has poison.

"Fine, don't help me, but I think that you still care about your other teammates. I wonder if Suigetsu has finished killing them yet. And think about the man that's holding you. How many masters has he had? How long till he tires of you, too? After all, you're nothing special." Kabuto's grip on Naruto tightened.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. He'd say anything to hurt you."

"Does that mean I've lied?" Sasuke's voice was forced now, as death crept closer. "Suigetsu really will kill them; and knowing him they won't even-" a cough racked his body and brought blood up from his lungs, "-won't even have time to scream." The agony caused him to double over, but even as it forced his head down Sasuke's eyes burned with proud hate.

Naruto struggled in Kabuto's arms until he was let down and he ran back down the hill. On the forest floor Sasuke laugher struggled to overcome his coughing.

"He's going to die, just like his friends." Kabuto didn't bother to answering, but ran after Naruto. He caught the boy around the waist and covered his mouth just before he could enter the clearing where his friends lay.

It the center of the clearing stood Suigetsu, twirling Sai's blade in his hands.

"I know you're there. The blond Sasuke wanted and Orochimaru's lap dog." Suigetsu pulled out his water bottle and nudged Sai's body with his foot. "It's a shame you didn't come earlier boy; but then again, they didn't stand a chance to begin with. I might have fought you if you'd come alone, but I'm sure Kabuto won't just stand around and watch you die judging by how's he's holding you and he knows how to kill me. He helped make me after all. Perhaps another time then, alright boy?" With that, the shark-toothed boy was gone and Kabuto released Naruto, who ran to the bodies of his friends.

He touched their still warm faces and ran his fingers across Kakashi's soft mask with no desire to lift it. Then he turned to Kabuto.

"It was him wasn't it?" Naruto whispered. "It wasn't you who tried to kill me. It was him. It was Sasuke." Kabuto nodded slowly and took Naruto's hands from Kakashi's face and folded them in his own.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I sent you away once, and I've learned never to do it again." Naruto put his head down tears falling from his face and Kabuto pulled him against his chest.

"Why? Why did he hate me so much? Was I a bad friend? How could I let this happen?" Kabuto pulled back just enough to lift Naruto's face to his.

"Nothing you could have done would have stopped this. Sasuke was an angry person. He hated you because people loved you, not because of something you did." Naruto sobbed softly and Kabuto bent his head and gently kissed Naruto.

"I won't tell you not to cry, but please don't blame yourself. What happened to your friends wasn't something anybody could have stopped." He let the boy drop his head against his chest and cry softly in his arms.

---

AN: Sorry if any of you are Sasuke fangirls, but I owed him a painful means of death. I'm thinking there only going to be one more chapter in this story so I'm going to have a vote! Please let me know if you have two people using one account so I can count both votes, otherwise only one vote per person.

So here are your options.

Happy Ending with Smut

Happy Ending without Smut

Sad Ending with Smut

Sad Ending without Smut


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams Change

BIG HUGE THANKS TO: Kakashis-First-Kiss for beta-ing quick-like!

Thanks To: Death Rider, goldchild, azurefirewulf, AngelGrl13, Stoic-Genius, mpreg, narutodippy, the randomist, hogo-chan, crimsondeathhurts, RedMoonLight009, creepy crab, Syciara-Lynx, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Lady Renyel of Arella, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Soulcaster, WhiteWolf-BlackCat, black55widow, DarkRavie, Kyuubiluver, meatwad, and ItaSasuLuvr for reviewing and voting because most of you did!

RESULTS OF THE VOTE: Happy Ending with Smut won with 13 votes. There were 3 addition votes for smut happy or sad and 3 more for happy with or without smut. There was 1 vote for Sad with Smut and 1 for Sad without Smut. I am thinking of writing a few alternate endings, but I have no idea when or even if I will write those. -Morana

* * *

It took a while for Naruto to exhaust his tears. And when he finally did, he was reluctant to release his hold on Kabuto, as though he was afraid the man would just slip away again.

"What now?" he whispered against Kabuto's chest.

"Well, that's up to you. You could go back to the Leaf-" Naruto's grip on Kabuto tightened almost painfully, "-I won't send you away though; I already said I wouldn't do that again."

"Then I am I allowed to stay with you?" There was hesitance in Naruto's voice; he remembered all too clearly the pain associated with the last time Kabuto had answered that question.

"Only so long as you want." Kabuto said, gently stroking Naruto's golden hair. Naruto pulled away from Kabuto and fixed him with defiant eyes.

"It'll always be what I want!" Kabuto simply raised an eye brow.

"We'll see if you think the same in a few years, but for now we need to convince your village not to come looking for you." Naruto watched Kabuto pull out a scroll and a wrapped bundle of cloth. Aware of Naruto's eyes on him, Kabuto turned to Naruto.

"It might be more pleasant for you not to watch," he said calmly. He carefully rolled out both the scroll and the black cloth. The scroll revealed a complex set of summons and the cloth a shinny surgical set.

"W-what are you going to do?" Kabuto picked up one of his blades examining it closely before putting it back and selecting another.

"Do you remember when Sai betrayed your team and joined Orochimaru?" There was no honorific ending, but Naruto heard the hesitation. Naruto nodded slowly.

"I made a body look like Sai in an attempt to delay your team. I'm going to do the same now, only I have more time and therefore won't make the same mistakes with your faux body as I made with Sai's. It won't be pleasant for you to watch. If you don't want to watch, please, just turn around. But don't leave the clearing; Suigetsu might still be around." Naruto nodded, but didn't turn around until the scroll was used to summon a nondescript male body around his height and weight.

For a while there was silence except for the very soft sounds of Kabuto working. Finally there was the rustling sound of Kabuto sitting back.

"There. Now I need to know if you have any distinguishing marks I don't know about that Konoha does." Naruto was silent for a moment and then, without turning around, he twisted his arm around and presented his wrist to Kabuto. With his back turned, he didn't see how Kabuto's face darkened.

"What is this?" Kabuto asked quietly.

"I have them on both wrists," Naruto said quietly, dodging the question, "Do you need to see the other one?"

Kabuto's eyes widened and he went to kneel in front of Naruto.

"Yes, I would like to see them both, but why?" Naruto looked uncomfortable. It was hard to tell Kabuto that he'd done this to himself, but he was sure from the nature of the marks Kabuto already knew. Besides, that wasn't Kabuto's question. Telling Kabuto he tried to kill himself would have been easier then telling him why, but Naruto took a deep breath and began.

"Because I can still feel his eyes on me. In every shadow his eyes stare at me the way they used to. Whenever I shut my eyes I can hear his voice in my head, and sometimes I don't even need to close my eyes. And if I sleep," Naruto cringed and his voice faltered but he kept talking, "I don't even want to think about when I sleep, because when I do he's there and I can never stop him." Kabuto looked horrorstruck as he traced the faded lines on Naruto wrists.

"I still don't understand; you were home. They should have kept you safe from anything!" Naruto turned his head so as not to look at Kabuto.

"Without you there, there was nothing to protect me from him," Naruto said softly. Kabuto's eyes widened, but then his facial expression softened.

"Orochimaru is dead; Sasuke decided he would rather keep his body then give it to someone too weak to take it." The shock of those words barely registered in Naruto's mind, and Kabuto reached out and turned Naruto's face towards him. "Besides, I'm here now, and I will be for as long as you want me and even when you don't, I won't be far." Then Kabuto leaned forward and gave Naruto a soft kiss before getting up and going back to his work.

Naruto sat very still. The kiss had been so soft Naruto wasn't sure it had happened, but more than that there had been nothing more to then a kiss. It hadn't been hungry, or lustful, or demanding, it had just been a small innocent kiss, given, not taken. Kabuto's voice brought Naruto out of his musings.

"There; it's safe to turn around; it just needs your clothes, unless we want your village to wonder what short of enemy would steal an orange jump suit." Naruto was too busy being amazed by his dead likeness to hear Kabuto's request for a minute but it was noticeable when he did. His eyes widened in horror.

"What?! I only have one! Do you know just how inconvenient caring two of these things around would be? If I give dead-me the clothes then I won't have anything to wear!" Kabuto looked as though he were contemplating Naruto's words, and for a moment it looked like he might decide that he didn't really mind Naruto running around without his clothing, but he reached into his bag and pulled out small dark roll of clothes. Handing them to Naruto, Kabuto turned slightly to offer the boy some privacy, and again Naruto was shocked by how caring Kabuto could be.

Kabuto's clothes hung loose on Naruto slightly-smaller body, but they fit well enough. Naruto felt odd watching Kabuto dress the body that looked so much like him.

"Naruto, I need the First's necklace. You wear it under your shirt so a normal attacker wouldn't know you had it." Naruto hesitated, and as his fingers brushed the necklace, memories flooded his head.

_I will be Hokage!_ His own promise echo in his head. Being Hokage meant a lot of things, but helping a wanted criminal fake your death was probably not one them. You probably weren't supposed to love said criminal either.

"Naruto." Tear-filled blue eyes met concerned black ones and Naruto lifted the necklace from his head, "I guess I wasn't ever meant to be Hokage." Kabuto flinched as if struck.

"You could still be Hokage." Naruto shot him a look. "Until you leave this clearing with me, you'll have never committed a crime." Naruto opened his mouth but Kabuto silenced him. "Being Hokage is your dream. Don't give it up without giving it some thought." Naruto looked at Kabuto and then down at the necklace.

"Dreams change," he said before standing. He placed the necklace around the cold neck himself. Kabuto nodded and then put his hand almost hesitantly on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on, we need to find a stream to wash my blades or they'll get ruined. Besides, I would like to be away from here soon." Kabuto stood to leave, but Naruto remained standing.

"It feels so wrong leaving them lying there unburied."

"There's nothing else we can do. They were ninja; they knew their deaths wouldn't be pleasant." Naruto nodded.

"Still…"

"Kakashi's dogs undoubtedly know their master is dead and Konoha will be here soon for their ninja." Naruto nodded and finally turned his back on his fallen comrades and on his village.

* * *

AN: Look an update! Go me! As of Tuesday I will only be able to get on the internet on Sunday. The reason for this is Wednesday is the start of Lent, which I observe as an Episcopalian, and I am choosing to give up the Internet for anything but school for my Lenten discipline. Lenten means something that has to do with Lent. Lent is the 40 days of preparation for Easter during which time people give things up to remind them that their relationship with God. Generally it's something that they use or do a lot but don't really need. I chose the internet. I like I said before I'll still be on on Sundays as Sundays are like mini –Easter, but there is only so much a person can do in a day. I hope ya'll understand, if you have any question please just ask me and I'll do my best to explain. –Morana


	9. Chapter 9: An Undemanding Love

Big Huge Thanks to: Kakashis-First-Kiss for beta-ing!

Thanks to: oh-wallflower, narutodippy, ItaSasuLuvr (Liana Uchiha), Anonymous Sister of the Author, DarkRavie, the randomist, ChocohalicsAnonymus, black55widow, Death Rider, goldchild, azurefirewulf, AngelGrl13, Stoic-Genius, mpreg, and narutodippy for reviewing!

WARNING: This chapter has KabuNaru smut… as promised, unfortunately it was written by me so I'm not sure it's up to Flightless Bird's quality.

---

They'd run till it was almost dark. Naruto sat resting on a blanket while Kabuto washed the blood off his blades. He carefully dried them and laid them to glitter in the fading light.

"Kabuto...do you love me?" The question came from seemly nowhere and hung in the air as Kabuto looked at Naruto's curled up form.

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?" Naruto shrugged and turned his eyes to the sunset. He shivered slightly in the cooling fall air.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Kabuto finished drying his blades and wrapped them up before coming to sit just behind Naruto. He wrapped Naruto in another blanket and hesitated for a moment before drawing the boy to his chest.

"I'll say it as many times as you like." He gently pressed his lips to the top of Naruto's head. "I love you." Naruto smiled and snuggled closer to Kabuto. He turned his face upwards and pressed his lips to Kabuto's.

"I love you too." Again Naruto kissed Kabuto. This time Kabuto kissed back, Naruto could feel the desire in the kiss, but he could also feel Kabuto holding it back, asking for nothing Naruto didn't want and taking nothing Naruto didn't willingly give.

Without breaking the kiss, Naruto squirmed and turned until he could press Kabuto down. Lying on his chest, the blanket slide off of his body. Naruto opened his mouth slowly, hoping Kabuto wouldn't need any more encouragement. And he didn't. Kabuto pulled Naruto's body closer to his own and opened his own mouth, gently probing into Naruto's with his tongue. Naruto moaned softly as Kabuto's tongue explored his mouth.

Kabuto rolled them over so Naruto was lying beneath him. He broke the kiss and looked down at Naruto, who was panting slightly. Brilliant trust filled sapphire gems that stared up at Kabuto.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, brushing some golden hair from Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded softly and kissed Kabuto's wrist.

"Are you sure? If you want to stop, just let me know, I'll do whatever you say." Naruto smiled and leaned forward.

"I want you." He said blushing softly. Kabuto nodded and bent to kiss Naruto, but this time he didn't meet his mouth. Instead he kissed along Naruto's jaw and down his neck. He stopped the base of the blonde's neck, sucking softly while his hands slipped under Naruto's shirt, pushing it up. He broke the contact with Naruto's neck to pull the shirt up and over the teen's head. Kabuto bent his head to loving trace the seal on Naruto's stomach. His warm tongue left didn't leave even a centimeter of the black marking unexplored. Kabuto slid back up Naruto's body to gently kiss his pale lips.

His hands untied the sash that held up the loose dark pants. Still kissing Naruto, he slid the pants down his slender legs. Kabuto moved his mouth, sucking softly and moving downwards. He moved to Naruto's hip and paused, sucking hard and running his tongue on flesh to bring a brilliant red mark to the skin. Kabuto moved his mouth down again, across the top of Naruto's thigh before running his tongue along his inner leg.

Kabuto didn't take Naruto's member in his mouth, though it was obviously what Naruto's body thought he wanted. Instead, he lifted his head and looked up at Naruto, silently asking for permission. Naruto looked at Kabuto with questioning eyes, and found that he felt safe so much more than wanted, even just loved, he felt cherished. The amount of affection in Kabuto's eyes was enough to make Naruto's breath catch, and he found all he could do was nod.

Kabuto smiled at him before bowing his head over Naruto and taking him in his mouth. Naruto gasped at the pleasure that ran up his spine. He had had this done to him before, but he'd never had it done for him and it was truly mind-boggling. Kabuto pressed the back of his throat against Naruto's throbbing head and did something Naruto would never have thought of: he hummed.

Naruto gasped and lifted his hips as the vibration seemed to spread through his whole body. As he hummed Kabuto moved his tongue all the bottom of Naruto's pulsing appendage. Naruto was finding it hard to draw a full breath and was left breathless and panting as Kabuto moved. Just when Naruto thought he couldn't last any longer Kabuto pulled away. He smiled at the hot red color that stained Naruto cheeks. Kabuto leaned back and pulled off his own shirt and pants before lifting his own fingers to his mouth, before Naruto pulled them away.

"Let me," he managed to say before suckling Kabuto's fingers in his warm, wet mouth. After a little while Kabuto pulled away and placed one of the wet fingers at Naruto's tight ring of muscles. Again he met Naruto's eyes, asking for Naruto's permission before slowly pushing his index finger in. Naruto hissed slightly and Kabuto leaned forward to kiss the young man's lips apologetically as his push the finger in completely and added another. Carefully he spread them, watching Naruto's face for any sign that the discomfort was too much. Suddenly, one of Kabuto fingers brushed something in Naruto and he gasped sharply at the pure erotic feeling that hit his body. Kabuto continued to stretch Naruto, determined to bring him as little pain as possible and regretted that he had nothing to use as lubricant.

Then an idea struck him. He pulled away from Naruto and pawed through his nearby bag to come up with a vile. Naruto cocked his head in question.

"Aloe," Kabuto said before uncorking it and squeezing some onto his hand and coating his own erection with it. He leaned forward pressing softly against Naruto's entrance.

"Are you sure?" The control was obvious in his voice, but still, he waited for Naruto.

"Yes," was all the answer Kabuto needed to begin slowly sliding into the smaller male beneath him. He kissed Naruto, trying to distract him from the pain he knew would accompany the initial penetration. When he was fully in, he waited for Naruto to begin squirming to try and get Kabuto to move. Kabuto pulled back, and then slammed forward again before falling into a soft pace, neither too slow or too fast and not hard or pounding. As he moved, he slid his hand down between them worked it up and down Naruto's shaft.

Naruto's body shuddered at the sensory overload, but he was aware that this was as close to heaven as living person could come. He could feel a tightness in his stomach telling him that he'd reached his limit. He had no words to use to tell Kabuto before he came hard over both their stomachs. Even in his orgasmic high he could feel Kabuto's body writhe and could feel the warmth spread through his lower body.

Kabuto pulled out and Naruto regretted the loss of closeness, but said nothing as Kabuto pulled blankets over them both. He pulled Naruto tightly against his chest. Before Naruto feel into sleep he felt something he'd never truly felt before: he felt like he belonged there. Kabuto's strong arms wrapped around him protectively.

"I love you Naruto," was the last thing he heard Kabuto say before he fell asleep, safe, warm, and loved.

---THE END---

AN: So there it is the end. Some where in one of my notebooks I have a different ending outlined, maybe I'll find it when I and if I clean my room and write it out and put it up, but maybe not. I hope you enjoyed this fic, thanks for reading! -Morana


End file.
